Ice fishing is an increasingly popular winter activity. To go ice fishing, one needs basic fishing gear and a way of making a hole through lake or river ice. Typically these holes are made by lightweight power augers. These augers have a cutting head, a long thin shaft and a pair of curved handles. A motor is attached to the shaft to turn the cutting head. Using an auger makes light work of ice fishing holes, but it is an awkward tool to carry. Unless one has access by road to a lake or river, one needs to go cross country to reach the fishing location. To travel significant distances, one typically uses a snow mobile (or snow machine) to reach the fishing spot. Although sleds are available for snow machines, these sleds are not shaped to easily carry an auger. This makes carrying an auger into remote spots difficult at best. The augers tend to roll off sleds and do not fit completely in the sleds. Nor are they easily carried on a snow machine seat.